1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aqueous alcohol compositions containing a water-soluble silicate stabilized against gelation.
2. Prior Art
Organo siloxane-silicate copolymers have been disclosed as useful for inhibiting the corrosion of metals in contact with aqueous liquids in Kanner et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,897; Pines in U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,469; Bailey in U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,643; and in Davis et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,352,742; 4,354,002; and 4,362,644.
Wing, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,077, has disclosed a gelation resistant aqueous glycol composition useful as an antifreeze composition in which gelation resistance is obtained by the addition of an effective gelation stabilizing amount of a glycol soluble ether modified silicone. The use of the gelation stabilizers of the invention in the gelation stabilization of aqueous alcohol compositions containing a water-soluble silicate has not been disclosed in the prior art.